The True Power of the Master Sword
by dark-history-ace
Summary: The Master Sword gets stolen and Link must battle through a series of Links to get it back. He also must find the true power of the Master Sword before its too late. Please review, I changed it so now all can review.
1. Fire Link

The True Power of the Master Sword  
  
Ch.1 Fire Link  
  
After defeating Gannon and bringing peace to Hyrule the Master Sword was sealed away back into the Temple of Time. Princess Zelda then changed time back to when Link was a child and told him that he needed to live a normal life. Well memories seldom fade and old habits die hard, and after seven long years Zelda tells him that the Master Sword has been stolen. He then asks, "Who did it?" Then all of a sudden they hear "FIIAA!" Link quickly draws his sword and shield and blocks the attack. He looks to see a guy that looks just like him in an all red tunic and has red hair. He's holding the Master Sword. Link then asks, "Who are you and why did you steal the Master Sword?" The red guy looks at him and says, "My name is Fire Link. And I'm taking the Master Sword with me." 


	2. Water Link

Ch.2 Water Link  
  
Link looks at Fire Link and says, "You bastard.so you're the one who took the Master Sword. How did you open the Door of Time or even pull the sword out of the pedestal?" Just as he says that he hears someone else scream, "Wataa!" He turns and sees another guy that looks like him but is in a blue tunic with blue hair. Before Link can say anything the blue haired guy attacks Fire Link and says, " Give the Master Sword to Water Link." 


	3. Get the Master Sword Back!

Ch.3 Get the Master Sword  
  
After all of this commotion Link looks at them and says, "What the hell are yall talking about? The Master Sword belongs to me!" Then he runs up and punches Fire Link. Fire Link drops the sword and Link picks it up. Now Link is fighting like his old self, with the Master Sword and the Mirror shield. Fire Link pulls out his Fire Sword. Water Link, who already had his sword in the ready position, started fighting all of them. They all started fighting. Fire Link hits Link so hard that he drops the Master Sword. Water Link see his chance and runs to pick up the sword, then after achieving what he had been sent to do, he runs away. Link and Fire Link follow him through Hyrule Field to Lake Hyrule. At Lake Hyrule, Water Link parts the mountain at the end of the lake and there laid a whole new world. Zelda tells Link that he must follow Water Link and get the Master Sword back. 


	4. Link in a New World

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda characters or Zelda but I do own the game.**  
  
Ch. 4 Link in a New World  
  
As Link followed Water Link into the new world he notices that all is different. The world is in chaos. The Kokiri can leave Kokiri Forest, the Guerdo don't believe in the rule that they won't hurt anyone, and the Zoras have all been wiped out. The Hylians are at war with the Kokiri and Guerdo, the Guerdo are at war with the Hylians and Kokiri, and the Kokiri is at war with the Guerdo and Hylians. It was truly a sick world. Link couldn't believe what he was seeing. Just as he looked over the horizon a Guerdo saw him and called in reinforcements. A whole army of Guerdo ran after him and Link did the best thing he could think of.Run. He ran to the castle hoping that he could get help from the people inside. When he got there the castle was a wreck. It was all beat up and damaged. The Guerdo were right on him and somebody on the look out screamed, "ATTACK!" and the Hylians opend fire on the Guerdo. The castle took damage and then after a long battle the Guerdo captain said, "Retreat" and they all ran away. The guard then looked at Link and asked, "Who are you, where did you come from, and what is your purpose here?" Link didn't know what to say so he said, "My name is Link. I traveled far from another place. I can't tell you more than that." They looked at him and said, "Were not asking if you can tell us more than that, we want to know where you came from and if you don't answer we'll be forced to attack you." Link knew what that meant. He just couldn't tell them where he was from so he pulled out his sword and his mirror shield. The mirror shield was more advanced then what it was before. It could not only bounce back magic but ordinary attacks as well. So when all of the arrows and cannons flew Link just guarded with his shield and it bounced all of the attacks back. All the guys on the look out were annihilated. As Link walked away from what used to be a look out he wiped away a tear from his eye and said, "What a shame."  
  
Please review. I would like to know al of your thoughts on this story. 


	5. After Water Link

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda characters or Zelda but I do own the game.**  
  
Ch. 5 After Water Link  
  
Link knew what had to be done. He had to get the Master Sword back form Water Link so Link went to the best place he could think of.. The Water Temple. When he got there he noticed that the temple was different then the one before. It had the same design but everything was in different places. As he walked deeper into the place he says, "This won't be an easy task." And just as he says that a frog jumped at him and he quickly took it out with ease. All of his years of training he became an even better swordsman then he was before. He looks around hoping that he could find a place that a map might be at. Once he thinks he knows where its at he goes down that corridor and fights off a bunch of frogs and balls with spikes on them. When he finally gets to the end of the corridor he opens up the chest to get the map. He then looks at the map and says, "Damn! This is going to be harder than it was last time." He notices where all of the twisted halls are and after of about an hour or so he finally gets to the last corridor and as he walks down that corridor he senses Water Link's power and says, "Damn this is going to be one hell of a battle." He hits the end of the corridor and opens the door leading into the chamber. As he walks in, he sees Water Link standing there holding the Master Sword. Link then asks, "Why do you want the Master Sword?" Water Link then says, "Fool, you don't understand the power the Master Sword holds!"  
  
Please review. I would like to know all of your thoughts on this story. 


	6. Link's Defeat

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda characters or Zelda but I do own the game. I also don't own any of the quotes that I use. I advise you to get the game cause its really fun!! (**  
  
Ch. 6 Link's Defeat  
  
Link says, "What do you mean that I don't know the power of the Master Sword? I defeated Gannon with it!" Water Link then says, "Fool, you still don't understand the power of the sword." Link pulls out his sword and shield and says, "Bastard, I'll make you pay for them words!" Water Link then says "Humph.Can you really." He then pulls out his sword and says, "Or is that empty PROMISES?" Link attacks Water Link and Water Link dodges all of the attacks and then attacks Link. He hits him so hard that Link flies into a wall and cracks it. Water Link then says, "If you can't defeat me how are you going to beat Fire Link?" Link gets up and screams, "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!!" Water Link then runs at him. They're running an each other at full speed and they both slash. They land and Link says, "Uh, I lost," and then he falls. Water Link lands and looks at his left arm. Blood was dripping from it and he knew that Link was able to hit him. He then looks at the downed Link and says, "Maybe you can master the Master Sword, but is your heart true? We will soon find out."  
  
Please review. I would like to know all of your thoughts on this story. 


	7. Fire and Water Link's Story

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda characters or Zelda but I do own the game. I also don't own any of the quotes that I use. I advise you to get the game cause its really fun!! (**  
  
Ch. 7 Fire & Water Link's Story  
  
As Link regains coconsciousness, he tries to get up and a sharp pain goes through his body and he howls. Water Link tells him to stay down and wait. He then walks over there and gives him a drink and says, "Drink." Link looks at him with a skeptical look. Water Link asks, "What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" Link looks at him and says, "You want me to trust you!? After all that happened, you want me to trust you? Why should I?" Water Link looks at him and says, "You don't have much of a choice. The drink will recover your strength." Link asks, "Why are you doing all of this?" Water Link then looks at him with these concerned eyes and says, "Because I need your help." Link sees the concern in his eyes and starts drinking. Water Link then says, "Now I have a story to tell you. Listen carefully. It starts off, as Fire Link and I are normal Hylians. We look a lot like you but he always had red hair and I always had blue. We look a lot like we do now but a different color tunic and not as much power. We were in a battle when we stumbled across a sword in a pedestal. Fire Link pulls it out and I take it to examine it. It looks like an ordinary sword so Fire Link let me keep it. We were then fighting a fierce battle when discovered the true power of the sword. I held the power of water for water is calm but fierce. Fire Link sees what happens and asks to see the sword. I didn't see any harm in it so I let him see it. But for some strange reason, when he took hold of the sword it activated the power. He got the power of fire for he is fierce and wild. He is now a corrupted fighter with little hope of snapping out of it. All of that power went to his head so he is just as dead to me as he is to you. There is a legend that there would be three ultimately powerful fighters that would help rid the earth of all evil. But they would hold an imbalance and the forth one will rule them all. The 3 elements are: fire, water, and darkness. The element that I think you are, the one to rule us all, is the element of light. It is stated that if the ruler can't keep the balance of the other elements, he would be forced to destroy them all. But my brother wanted all of the power to himself. Out of fear that he would get it I was forced to destroy the sword that we had. The myth then told of another one that was the final key to all of the hidden powers, one that surpassed the rest in power, the Master Sword. It stated that it was the key to time and that's what brought him to your world. The people feared that with both swords together that only evil can come of it, so they sent the sword to two different worlds and sealed them apart. Fire Link finally found out where it was and broke the seal. I wasn't going to be able to get it back myself but thanks to the help of you I was able to achieve that goal. The sword requires a certain amount of potential energy to activate and I'm going to train you to achieve it. Now rest up. Tomorrow you should have your strength up thanks to that drink and we will start training."  
  
Please review. I would like to know all of your thoughts on this story. 


	8. War Story to Training Day to Water Link'...

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda characters or Zelda but I do own the game. I also don't own any of the quotes that I use. I advise you to get the game cause its really fun!! (**  
  
Ch. 8 War Story to Training Day to Water Link's Fight  
  
Link asks, "Why is this place at war with each other?" Water Link then says, "This was the doing of the imbalance of power that the Master Sword had when it was destroyed. That imbalance turned everyone against everyone. The same thing will happen to your Hyrule if you don't return the Master Sword to your world. As we speak the people's anger is starting to grow wildly and fierce. It will take some time before all of the power is completely cut of, but the longer we wait the more danger they are in. Fire Link knew this and wanted to destroy everything around him for he can now only feel evil for now his possessed with the urge to kill and destroy everything. Now rest up so you can have your energy. Tomorrow we start your training." Water Link wakes Link up at the crack of dawn. Water Link says, "Link you need all of your skill and strengths in sync with one and another. Mind over matter. Pain is not a key factory anymore. Hide your emotions and use the emotions that you hide to get stronger. Let that be your fuel." After ten days of training got as strong as Water Link but still could not activate it. Link was mad and throws the sword on the ground and says, "Damn! I'll never get this right!" Water Link then looks at him and says, "You have to be patient and to stop being obsessed with getting the power. It'll come to you when it feels you are ready. Sure your body is ready but your mind is not." Just as Water Link says that someone slams the door down, Water Link looks at Link and says, "Well now is the time. Who will win?" Fire Link looks at everybody and says, "What's the matter? You're not glad to see me? I wouldn't be either if I couldn't beat you." Water Link then says, "We will beat you. Link you ready? Now is the time to show him what we been doing all of this time." Link walks up to him and Fire Link says, "Do you really think this fool can stand up against me?" Water Link then says, "I know he can!" Fire Link gets mad and pulls out his sword and then says, "Prove it! After I take the Master Sword form you I'll kill you, Water Link and everyone I come across!" Link looks at him and says, "You can't I won't let you. I'll put an end to your evil deeds once and for all." Fire Link looks at him and says, "Humph, go ahead and try." Link and Fire Link started fighting. Link slashed at Fire Link but he dodged and blocked everyone. Then finally Link got in a jumping slash and cut Fire Link. Fire Link gets mad and looks at Link then says, "Humph, I underestimated you. But if you think you did something good, you better think again. Now you DIE!" he runs at Link and goes to slash, Link blocks it but the force mad him fly into the back wall and knocked him unconscious. As this happened, Water Link screams, "BASTARD!" and runs toward Fire Link. He multi-slashes but Fire Link dodge them all. Fire Link looks at Water Link and chuckles then says, "Is that all you got." Water Link gets mad and says, "I"LL KILL YOU, BASTARD!" Water Link then tries to strike Fire Link with his sword but Fire Link catches it. As they're standing there, Fire Link looks at Water Link in the eyes and says, "Empty promises? Now you DIE!" Link then starts to regain consciousness and sees Fire Link rip Water Link's sword out of his hand and stabs him in the chest. Then Fire Link pulls out his sword and says, "I'll see you in hell!" then he chops Water Link's head off.  
  
Please review. I would like to know all of your thoughts on this story. 


End file.
